Reds over here, Blues over there
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: What do you think happened after the lawnmower race to the raid of the red garden? This is both Gnomeo's and Juliet's POV of their lives and how their friends and family pressure them into being apart of the feud! Please R & R!


Red over here, blue over there

Authors note: Well I came up with this idea the other day and I decided to write it! And all credit for the title goes to IJGirl! Thank you for all your help and everything! Oh and I used the name 'Gnorman' from my story 'Memories of the past' which is my name for Gnomeo's dad! Anyway enjoy!

**Gnomeo's POV**

"Come on out and fight like a gnome! Flower boy won't come out!" Benny shouted banging on the red gate expecting Tybalt to come out. Which of course he never did! Tybalt had just won or should I say cheated the race and smashed our lawnmower to smithereens. And he and his friends just laughed and stormed off into the red garden without a care. I could hear my fellow gnomes around me begin to get agitated and angry with what had happened especially Benny, and they all looked towards me to make it right.

"You'd better do something!" shouted one blue gnome and I backed away slightly seeing all my fellow blue gnomes enclose about me.

"They can't get away with that!" shouted another. At this point I looked over the crowd towards the blue gate and I saw my mum smile and nod at me. I knew that was her nod of approval I then nodded back and I knew justice had to be done for what Tybalt had done.

"Well if he won't come out," I smiled a wave of determination spreading over me "I guess we'll just have to go in!" the crowd all gasped once I said this and I looked down at Benny who also gasped.

"The red garden," he began sounding a little stunned "No one's ever been in there!"

"Well I think it's about time someone did!" I smirked then "And payback is gonna be fun!"

"Ooh great!" Benny smirked mischievously rubbing his hands together eagerly. I smirked along with him as we made our way back into the blue garden; I suddenly stopped in my tracks and turned towards the other end of the alleyway where our precious lawnmower lay in a wreck at the side of the road. What was mum gonna say to this? She wasn't going to blame me or Benny for this; of course she would blame Lord Redbrick as always. She blamed him for anything! It was the way things worked around here and boy was my mum in for a shock when I told her that our lawnmower was in pieces.

"WHAT?" My mum shrieked and me and Benny cringed covering our ears from the squeals my mother was making.

"Now, now, Lady B we are going to seek revenge on them!" Benny gestured for my mother to calm down before she had a panic attack or something serious. It wasn't good for her these days with all the pressure she had.

"I should think so!" mum exclaimed a bit calmer than before which made me a little relieved. She may just warm to my brilliant plan! If we get on the right side of it of course!

"We are going in the red garden aren't we Gnomeo?" Benny smiled turning to me expecting me to explain everything to my mum, she also turned to me expecting me to say something, and her eyes were light with a hint of concern, mischief and anger. A deadly combination when it came to my mother.

"Yeah!" I began nervously expecting my mum to flip out or something but she didn't. This could be a good thing, or a bad thing, but I didn't know which one it was. "Get back at the red gnomes for what they did to our lawnmower I guess…" my tone went quieter as I watched my mothers gaze turn into a glare. Uh, oh! This can't be good.

"Really?" mum began calmly and I turned to Benny who now held his breath awaiting her opinion.

"Yeah!" I replied weakly and then my mother did the most unexpected thing. She walked into the garden shed and grabbed a small box out. Me and Benny followed her cautiously as she rummaged through an old box full of junk. What kind of trash did Miss Montague keep in here? It was like being at a dump! Even though I had no idea what a dump looked or smelled like, and to be honest… I would rather not know.

"Lady Blueberry? What are you doing?" Benny leant over my mums shoulder suspiciously and watched her toss things out of the box carelessly. Both me and Benny had to dodge things as they flew in the air towards us. My mother looked very determined as she rummaged through the box.

"I know she put it in here somewhere!" mum continued to pull odd bits and pieces out of the box and then suddenly stopped "AH!" Then me and Benny looked over her shoulder to see what she was pulling out of the box. She soon revealed it and mine, Benny's and my mothers faces light up.

"Blue spray paint!" Benny exclaimed clapping happily. I smirked whilst my mother shook the can before placing it on the ground, a wide grin plastered on her face as Benny stared in awe at the silver can with a blue cap.

"Mum your evil!" I teased and mum pulled an innocent expression before chuckling.

"Let's just say, I want to get revenge on what Lord Redbrick did the other day."

"Why? What did he do now?" I replied rolling my eyes. Why did my mum always go on about Lord Redbrick? It was as if she fancied him or something! I knew that to be impossible because they were enemies! But the way they argued and went on at each other, it was as if they were secretly flirting! But I don't know, and to be honest I didn't want to.

"Well besides getting on my whit, he tried to flash his new red hose to me the other week. And we also need to show him a thing or two not to mess with us blues! So this is your chance to shine!" my mum smiled proudly at me and Benny.

"What do you suppose we should use this on Gnomeo?" Benny asked me whilst walking up to the spray can and patting it lightly.

"I don't know Benny, what do you think?" I replied smirking knowing full well that Benny would most definitely know the answer to that question.

"Ooh, ooh I know! We could use this on Tybalt's hat. Turn him into a blue and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Benny laughed with malice and I sighed and turned to my mum who rolled her eyes and glanced at me.

"No Benny, that is a bit too extreme even for us!" mum replied and I couldn't agree more with her "Lord Redbrick would have our heads if we turned his only nephew, no matter how horrid he is, into a blue gnome! They would toss him over our fence faster than a hyper squirrel drinking a cup of coffee and I don't think we would appreciate having Tybalt in our garden after all the horrid things he has done to us in the past." Benny frowned a little and I nodded with mum. The last thing we would want is Tybalt in our garden or anything like that! I absolutely hated him! He was a pushy big show off and no one, not even his own garden could really stand him. Imagine what the reds or blues would say to that! Oh it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Yeah mum's right Benny, we need something they wouldn't expect," I managed to say as we made our way outside to the fence. I looked through a gap in the fence and I saw Tybalt and his cronies putting their lawnmower away. I suddenly got an incredibly awesome idea that no one in the red garden would expect or even think about. I turned from the red garden to our garden and I noticed my mum and Benny give me expecting looks as I smirked wider than I had ever smirked before.

"Well…?" Benny and my mum said at once. I noticed they were begging to get impatient so I decided to spill the beans now.

"We could hit them where it hurts," I said slyly and Benny looked up at me eagerly.

"Their fence?" Benny asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Their pedestal?" my mum asked.

"Nope, guess again," I smirked and Benny then raised his hand.

"Oh, oh, I know! Their wishing well!" Benny said triumphantly and I shook my head. His face immediately dropped from being smug, to confused.

"Nope, give up?" I asked and my mum and Benny both nodded before I continued. "There is only one place you can hurt them, one place where it really matters… They trashed our lawnmower; I guess we had better do the same to theirs!"

I noticed Benny's face light up when I said this and my mums was more confident than happy, she nodded and Benny giggled happily. "Great! But we can still get their wishing well right?" I nodded and he then danced around like a little child which made me chuckle.

"Gnomeo, when are you planning on raiding the red garden?" my mum's face turned from approval to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Tonight!" I replied as Benny skipped past me merrily.

"When the humans are in bed?" my mum asked also dodging the tip of Benny's hat from almost hitting her in the face.

.

"Yeah, and when Tybalt is sleeping on his wishing well. And before you say anything, yes I will be extra careful in the red garden!" I rolled my eyes trying to avoid another lecture about safety from my worried mother.

"Now who said I was going to lecture you about your safety?" mum rolled her eyes sighing "You're a grown gnome now and you don't need your silly mother telling you what and what not to do!"

"Well what was you going to say then?" I asked raising my eyebrow a little.

"I was only going to say, don't waste the spray paint! We may need it yet!" I then smiled and glanced at the small can of spray paint. Suddenly Benny stopped dancing and turned to my mum before speaking.

"Hey Lady B, can I have the spray paint?" Benny asked and my mum chuckled.

"I don't know Benny, you'll have to ask Gnomeo," my mum replied motioning to me and Benny gave me a pleading look which I couldn't refuse.

"Ok, ok, Benny you can have it. Just don't waste it!" I explained as I watched Benny grinning to himself as if he had won an award or something.

"Great! Well I guess we had better get ready! This mission is gonna be stealthy!" Benny exclaimed and I grinned.

"Yeah and we all know stealth is my middle name right?" I said and Benny nodded. It was such a shame my mum knew how to burst my bubble.

"Actually Gnomeo, your full name is 'Gnomeo Gnorman Montague'. I don't see any stealth in your name what so ever!" my mum chuckled and I frowned. She HAD to name me after my father didn't she? Gnorman was the name of my father before he was smashed and my parents decided to give my father's name, my middle name. But my mum knew I was joking so there was no need to explain that one.

"Mum, I think we get the picture!" I sighed rolling my eyes once again.

"You know, you're becoming more and more like your father each passing day! You remind me so much of him that if I were to loose you, I don't know what I'd do! You will be careful won't you?" Oh great! Just when I thought I had got away with the lecture, mum just HAD to bring that up!

"Of course I will mum!" I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Good! Now go on and make your 'ol' mummy' proud!" mum explained before kissing the top of my head and hugging me. I hugged her back and then decided to go get ready for our 'stealth mission'. I ran back into the garden shed to catch up with Benny and go over the plan once again.

Tonight was going to be a historic night! We would teach those reds a thing or two about messing with us blues! And not one red gnome could stop us!

…

**Juliet's POV**

"Stubborn girl!" my father muttered loud enough that I could hear him as he stormed off moodily like always. I clenched my fists as I attempted to calm down.

"Ugh, right," I glanced towards the cupid's flower orchid I wanted to get so badly I then smiled to myself as I gazed at the flower "Delicate? Hmm I'll show him who's delicate!"

"Juliet are you ok?" Nanette called out hopping back up to my pedestal.

"Yeah, just my dad is driving me insane!" I stepped down from my pedestal and turned back to my best friend.

"Oh you know what dad's are like! You can't live with um, you can't live without um!" Nanette exclaimed and I smirked.

"You got that right!" I smiled then frowned a little "It seems that ever since mum died my dad has been on my back every time I take a step anywhere. He's like a shadow! Never goes away! I sometimes wish he would just leave me the hell alone!" I sighed and Nanette nodded.

"Well beggars can't be choosers! I mean, after all we all have our problems, but we can choose to do something about them!" Nanette spoke and I raised my eyebrows.

"Nanette did someone just give you a lecture on random sayings?" I asked smirking.

"No, I was just quoting what your dad once told me!" Nanette replied which caused me to choke. My dad saying them kind of things? That would be a little weird! He never was one to give friendly advice.

"Right…" I began "Well anyway I will need you to cover for me tonight," I explained and Nanette gave me a confused look but that look soon turned to a smirk and she nudged me amusingly.

"Going on a date are we? So who's the lucky fella?" Nanette winked and I rolled my eyes.

"No I am not going on a date. And there is no lucky fella thank you very much! I need you to cover me because I am going in that garden to get that orchid!" I pointed towards that greenhouse that had the cupids flower orchid and Nanette nodded before speaking.

"Are you sure you should be going that far? I mean what will your dad say?" I rolled my eyes and clenched my fingers together a little.

"That's why I need you to cover for me Nanette! I am thinking of an excuse that you can give my dad to get him off of my back! Please just go with it! I need to prove myself to him! I want to be treated like another average gnome in this garden, not some leader's daughter who can't defend herself from a twig!" I explained putting some emotion into every word. This was actually how I really felt about my dad. He had no idea I felt this way and all he did was try and keep me as safe as possible, even if it meant keeping me cooped up on a pedestal all day!

"Alright I'll cover for you miss over dramatic!" Nanette replied rolling her eyes at me, I did the same back at her.

"Thanks Nanette you don't know how much I appreciate it!" I said thanking her.

"Your welcome Juliet, but you owe me!" I then wondered what I exactly owed her. But instead of pursuing the matter further, I decided to just leave it.

Just then our attentions turned towards the gate as a bunch of red gnomes entered followed by our garden lawnmower. The noises seemed to be cheery and happy; it was obvious the reds had won or cheated the lawnmower race again!

"Tybalt's back!" Nanette hopped down the pedestal to see what was going on I soon followed her.

"Looking as smug as ever!" I replied crossing my arms and frowning a little. My cousin Tybalt was not in my good books. He tried to be perfect and act all tough in front of his friends when he really is not. He is just a flower boy who is a wannabe trouble maker who has nothing better to do than cause a misery for people. Yet my father treated him like some kind of hero! My Typical dad! My Typical cousin! What a family I have!

"So how'd you do Tybalt?" one gnome asked from the crowd that had now gathered in front of the pedestal. Tybalt smirked and looked at Fawn who was chuckling his evil chuckle. Fawn's evil laugh some how bothered me, it just really freaked me out at times.

"Well… let's just say the blues won't have a stable lawnmower to ride any time soon!" Tybalt laughed and so did his friends. I sighed and rolled my eyes as everyone seemed to be taken in by Tybalt's display.

"Well Tybalt I must congratulate you!" a voice called from behind the crowd I soon recognized the voice as my dads. I sighed inwardly as my dad pushed his way to the front of the crowd to face Tybalt.

"Nah it was nothing uncle! You should have seen their faces!" Tybalt smirked chuckling to himself. My dad meanwhile looked away and then looked back at him seriously.

"Tybalt I need to speak with you!" my dad then pulled away from the crowd and guided Tybalt away for a quiet chat. Out of curiosity I decided to go and eavesdrop on their conversation and overhear what was being said, I was quite shocked by what I heard.

"Now uncle what did you want to speak to me about?" Tybalt asked raising his eyebrows suspiciously and my dad looked around to see if they were nearby anyone, I quickly hid myself so no one could see.

"The blues may want revenge after what happened out there," I heard my dad explain to Tybalt who didn't flinch or anything.

"So, what they gonna do? Make their wisteria plant come to life and eat me?" Tybalt chuckled but dad didn't.

"Be serious Tybalt! Lady Blueberry has had it in for me recently! I know she's up to no good! I just know it!" did my dad just say Lady Blueberry? Wasn't she the leader of the blue garden? The one who kept calling my dad illiterate? Well if it was, I couldn't agree more with her! He came up with the most rubbish excuses to cover it up, but I guess it's the red gene. I guess I'm a little bit illiterate but I am NOTHING compared to my dad! In every single argument I overhear my dad and Lady Blueberry have, he did not win one! I guess she is too good with words and my dad cannot be compared to her. If it was a spelling bee, well I would give her the grand title for using the correct words to own my dad every time!

"So the blue gardens got it in for you, so what?" Tybalt asked casually. Too casually!

"So I want you to keep your guard up tonight! You and Fawn and the little gnomes need to keep watch and alert me if any blue gnomes enter our garden!

"Wait, don't we have that new security system Mr Capulet installed?" Tybalt asked.

"Yes, but that can easily be avoided! Just do this Tybalt!" dad ordered before walking off. I stayed hidden for several minutes watching Tybalt make moody impressions of my dad. I will admit it was funny! VERY funny to see my horrible cousin be horrible behind my strict father's back. It was funny! Too funny!

But soon enough I decided to go find my dad and try and convince him if he would let me help him in anyway. But he probably wouldn't. Knowing him, he would probably not even let me pick up a stick.

I finally found dad standing near my pedestal talking to Nanette. I decided to make an appearance and Nanette smiled, dad didn't. Uh, oh!

"Juliet where have you been?" dad asked putting his hands on his hips expecting an answer.

"You know… around!" I replied weakly but my dad's expression softened a little. That was a good sign!

"Well ok then… is there something I can do for you?" dad asked noticing my urge to say something to him.

"Well yes…" I began but I couldn't get my words out right so I decided not to say anything at all.

"Well… spit it out! I don't have all day you know!" my dad exclaimed impatiently. I sighed; better get it out of the way with sooner than later!

"I was just wondering if you needed any help around here as all!" I explained smiling. Dad's eyebrows rose suspiciously and he then spoke.

"What makes you think I need your help Juliet?" dad asked. This was the question I was afraid of.

"Well I'm stuck up there all day doing nothing! I just want to be able to go around like a normal red gnome! Even if that involves me doing jobs for you!" I said accidentally letting my feelings out with it. And judging by the expression my dad was giving me, I think that was a bad idea!

"You think you're being cooped up there for no apparent reason? Well I can tell you now Juliet you're up there for your own safety! As long as you're up there, no harm can come to you! Don't you see I am trying to protect you? Because I love you!" dad replied also letting his emotions out at the same time.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" I retorted feeling both irritated and angry with dad at the same time.

"Oh, well, do you really want to end the same way your mother did? I try to help you Juliet and this is the thanks I get?" my dad now sighed and looked down "I don't expect you to understand anyway."

"Dad, I am sorry!" I said feeling a bit sorry for my dad.

"It's ok Juliet! Now go back to your pedestal," my dad commanded and my pity soon turned to anger again. He was trying to boss me about once again! Ugh he was so frustrating at times!

"Do I have to?" I pleaded hoping for once in my life my dad would just leave me alone. But that was a wish! And it would not be granted any time soon!

"Juliet, I am the leader of this garden! And I am your father! Therefore you do as I say!" my dad gave me that lecture once again. I rolled my eyes and knew that I wasn't going to win this battle anytime soon so it was best to quit while I was ahead!

"Fine!" I sighed marching my way up to my pedestal once again. My dad made sure I made it up to the top before he spoke.

"I am doing this for your own good Juliet! You will thank me eventually!" and he then turned to leave. I frowned and crossed my arms whilst looking at the pond underneath the pedestal and thinking.

Who does he think he is? I mean he always acts like he is the boss! I mean yeah he is, but still! I hated him for being so damn over protective! Why was he like that? I mean ever since mum died he has been like that and I am sick of it! No wonder mother rebelled against him when she couldn't do what she wanted. My dad is too in control! I sometimes wish he kept his mind off of the feud and paid more attention to his family! He was such a cheerful gnome when mum was alive and ever since she died he turned to the feud to keep his mind occupied. And I was suffering because he was afraid I would end up in the same way my mum did. One thing I haven't even touched a lawnmower let alone driven one so I don't think I will end up smashed like my mother any time soon! Ugh it was crazy! If only I could do what I wanted, perhaps the garden would take me more seriously; instead of thinking I am the precious red gnome who can't defend herself against anything! The gnome who needs to be protected or watched every five minutes of her life!

I then turned and looked over at that precious cupids flower orchid that stood proudly on that old conservatory. Oh it was on! Tonight I was going to get that orchid and prove my entire garden wrong! I would prove to my dad that I don't need his over protectiveness anymore! And no one, not even any blue gnomes were going to stop me!

Authors note: Well this is it! This is what I think they were doing between the lawnmower race to the attack on the reds. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
